wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Americans
Real Americans are God-fearing, compassionate conservative Christians who love the Baby Jesus and America. They spend lots of time watching TV with their family, talking about how nice the things on the commercials are, and following the President's orders (Unless the president is a Mooslim). To relax, they make babies and shop for cheap things at Wal-Mart. Real Americans Our numbers are growing, soon we will have a Real American Army! *Stephen Colbert *The American Family *Regular Americans *Barry Goldwater *George W. Bush *Ronald Reagan The realest of them all. *Tom DeLay *Dale Earnhardt *George Washington *Hulk Hogan *Toby Keith *Jack Bauer *Chuck Norris *Ricky Bobby *Cal Naughton Jr. *Bill O'Reilly *Joe Arpaio *Rush Limbaugh *Fonzie *Gerald Ford *Sean Hannity *Walt Kowalski *Cal Ripken Jr. *Orly Taitz *Glenn Beck *Joe the Plumber *This Lady on the Radio *The Oathkeepers *This Guy *Charles Johnson Charles Johnson is dead to us *This Lady *This other guy *Joseph "Tax-Slayer" Stack The New Tax-bane of America! *Solomon "Solly" Forell (Mr. Solly will be indispose for the next 10 to 20 years, so he will be unable to give an interview to the "Libural Media") *Mike Vanderboegh of Sipsey Street Irregulars and his team of Assassins/Child Killers! *Chris Reichert Greatest American Hero of all Time! *Timothy McVeigh FILE NOT FOUND *Steven Blair *Prop comic(?) Gallagher *One Nation Under God *Hal Turner Mr. Turner has decided to spend more time with his prison bitch. *Pee-man *The Christian Moosama Ben Laddin: Freedom Fighter *Martin Peretz traitor *Jim Greer YOU DAMN TRAITOR MOOSLIM-LOVER!!! Honorary Real American: They may been born outside of America, but they feel like Real Americans *Luke Angel Lies About Real Americans Liberals say Real Americans hate people based on a particularly unGodly trait: * Gays (even though we apparently have them in the House of Representatives), * Women (We don't hate them, they just can't be Real Americans because they lack a penis), * Blacks (we can't even see color), * Hispanics (well, thats true, unless they provide the Taco Bell) * Indians (only good for serving us slushies and dental care. No arranged marriages here!) * Asians (Oh yeah, you guys can see a whole lot, right?) The Restoration of Real America from The Communist Regime * Many Real Americans are working to restore America's Past Glory, specially from 400 years ago, if successful America will rise again! * This Real American will save us from the communist mooslim regime! * This Real American is already doing his part! What about you?? * These Veterans Soldiers are willing to go to prison to stop the communist threat * The overthrowing of Repressive Laws * Bryan Fischer unveils complex plan to save America's soul External Tubes * Biblical Basis For Conservative Righteousness! * Real American demands Independence from mooslim tyrant! * Real American saves the world! * Real American hero discovers truth about 9/11!! * The Real American Media and how it makes America safe * Real American calls for justice! * A Real American Woman * Real American arrested for exercising freedom of speech *Real Americans: The New Brave Heroes on an Age of Darkness *The Real American Manifesto *Many Real Americans sign in for "The Minuteman Project" *www.conservativesarealwaysright.com *Real American Family targeted for being American! *Real Americans are not Terrorists *Real Americans to crack down on public immorality *Republican Defends his right to free speech *Real Americans ready for battle *Real American women demand less sex *Real Americans afraid of feminazis *How to recognize a Real American woman *Kentucky ready to take America back! *Real American teacher to launch new wave of Real Americans to save America *Real Americans to spread the message to "Save America" by killing impeaching the mooslim leader *Real American lady to stop mooslim threat *Liburals to continued their Jihadist Plan to destroy America *Real Americans to give Obama new job once he is impeached *Real Americans feel unsafe under mooslim tyrant *Real American hero goes to jail for trying to save us from the mooslim tyrant *how to be a Real American 101 *Real Americans continue their struggle to save America *More Heroes are being hunt down by Obama's Gestapo *Real Americans to Appoint Patriotic Sheriffs To Protect Constitution against The Libural Agenda *Sharron Angle saves America *Brave Hero uncovers more Libural Conspiracies *patriotic American helps to stop the gay threat *Brave hero stops terrorist! Libural media slanders hero! }}